


A Mess Of A Night

by awkwardly_living



Series: Souls Intertwined [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Cause What Else Would I Post, Character Study? Sorta?, Drabble From My Book In Progress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, fight me, if you have any questions about the storyline or whatever, just FYI, let me know in ze comments, vent fic, why do i hurt my children, yes that 'ze' was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: basically Garret has a bad panic attack and Jace is there to help as much as he can. [aka I love these boys way too much and I hate myself for this.]oK HERE WE GO [dont hate me please]





	A Mess Of A Night

**Author's Note:**

> btw the guy named ryan mentioned in this is Garret's counselor. [also, the 4-7-8 breathing exercise really does help. my counselor recommended it to me just this week, even though I already knew it. it's also supposedly good to help relax your brain for sleep.]  
> also, go look up empty by Jaiden animations and boyinaband on youtube. it's about jaiden's struggle with anorexia and oh my goodness. I just,,, wow. she is so strong. I struggle with an eating disorder, but it's not as bad as she described hers as being, and now she's even able to talk about it to people. that's just.. wow.

     Jace shifted in bed, slowly drifting from the land of sleep. He sighed and settled his hand under his head. A moment passed before he heard something that sounded like someone crying. He immediately sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. From the light of the nightlight, he saw Garret hunched over in the corner. Getting out of bed, he walked over to him and knelt in front of him. 

     "Gar?" The boy looked terrible. He was doubled over, sobbing while gasping for breath. His eyes flitted around the room, trying to keep track of every movement. Jace knew what was happening after a moment. It wasn't the first time he had seen Garret having a panic attack. He'd just never seen one this bad before. It scared him.

     "Garret, hey, can you look at me?" he asked softly. Garret slowly looked up at him, before quickly looking back around the room. "Hey, you need to try to breath for me, ok?" The teen shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Jace reached out and laid and arm on his, and he instantly scrambled backwards, trying to make himself as small as possible. His breathing got raspier and his eyes darted around the room, panicked. Jace immediately pulled back, holding his arms up. 

     "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I won't touch you, I promise." He slowly put his hands down as Garret's eyes tracked the movement. "I need you to try to breath, ok? Remember the exercise Ryan taught you? Four in, hold seven, eight out? Can you do that with me?" Garrett nodded nearly imperceptibly, still pressed against the wall and floor.

     Jace counted off and did the breathing with him. It took a while before Garret could complete it without taking an extra breath or coughing too much, but he eventually was able to calm his breathing down enough for him to not have to gasp for breath. He still coughed, a way of reminding himself that he was still breathing. 

     "You alright?" Jace asked. He knew it was an obviously stupid question, but he still said it. Garret hugged himself and looked away, not replying. He scanned the room every other moment, the feeling of eminent danger still very much present. 

     "Gar, you're safe. You're at home; there's no one who's gonna hurt you here." Garret shook his head. He made as if to speak, but sighed and drooped his head. Jace's heart broke for him. The brunette was still shaking, and Jace wanted nothing more then to hug him and take this horrid feeling away from him. Instead, he sighed and tried to remember the exercises Ryan had taught the two to help with Garret's anxiety. Finally, he spoke softly, saying, "Can you answer some questions for me?" Garret looked at him confusedly for a moment. "Remember the exercise we learned?" He eventually nodded, seeing where Jace was going.

     "Ok, so, try to name five things that you see." Garret rubbed his arm, looking around. 

     "Um, I-I guess you, the night-light, um," he said shakily, looking around once more. "Th-the bed," he rubbed his face and coughed. "Uh, the bear y-you won me, a-and m-my stars."

      Jace smiled and nodded, saying, "Good. Now how about four things you feel?" Garret pulled at his fingers and scratched at his hands before finally saying, "U-um, well, y-your sweatshirt, the ground, uh," he cleared his throat. "Th-the air fr-from the fan, a-and, the wall." He looked up at Jace almost looking for approval or reassurance. Jace in turn just smiled, and said, "Alright, how about three things you hear?" Garret thought for a moment.

     "The white noise ma-machine, y-you, and, uh, me, I g-guess." 

     "And two things you smell?" He was a bit stumped for a few moments, not noticing anything distinct. He brought the sleeve of his [well, Jace's] sweatshirt up to his face before saying, "The c-campfire from last night." Jace chuckled softly. 

     "I, uh, I don't have a second one," Garret said after a while. 

     "Ok, that's alright! Last one: one thing you can taste." He took a moment to swallow and figure out an answer before saying, "Um, well, I guess blood. I bit my lip too hard." 

     "Oh! Do you want a-" He cut Jace off with a shake of his head as the latter made as if to get up. 

     No, I-I'm alright." Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Garret said, "Sorry." Jace looked at him confusedly. 

     "What? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong.  _I'm_ sorry you have to go through this." Garret shrugged. "A-are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" he sighed and shrugged again, saying, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired." 

     "Of course." Jace got up and offered a hand to his boyfriend. Garret accepted and followed him over to the bed, climbing in first to lie facing the wall. Jace lay next to him, close, but far enough to give him space. 

     The two lay there for a while, neither saying anything. Finally, Garret reached behind him and took Jace's hand, settling it on his side. Jace smiled, whispering, "I love you, Garret. No matter what happens, I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> during the grounding exercise when he said "my stars" he meant the glow in the dark stars he has on the ceiling [I really want some of those]
> 
>  
> 
> wOW ANOTHER CRAPPY ENDING, RORY, WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT? me, idiot. [I don't mean that, none of y'all are idiots <3]  
> ok byeee [no new stuff for a while; I have ish going on sooooo yeah]


End file.
